During manufacturing operations, it may be desirable to actively monitor and adjust a position of a tool that performs manufacturing operations on a component in order to ensure the accuracy of the manufacturing operation. Similarly, during the assembly of two components, it may be desirable to actively monitor the positions of the components to ensure an accurate fit. For example, aircraft components may be assembled in relatively expansive manufacturing areas. To achieve a precise fit of the components being assembled, the positions of the tools that perform operations on the components, as well as the locations of the components, may be monitored using position monitoring systems. As tools and components are moved relative to one another, reference points associated with the tools and components may be measured and monitored. The position data may then be used to adjust the relative position of the tools and components until they are in the correct locations. Once this is achieved, the manufacturing operations may be more accurately performed, which may result in a more accurate assembly.
Current positioning systems include infrared global positioning system (IRGPS) technology which is analogous to the system of satellites making up the commonly known Global Positioning System (GPS). While GPS uses satellites orbiting the earth to determine positioning information, IRGPS employs infrared laser transmitters emitting infrared pulses from known, fixed positions throughout a relatively limited manufacturing area. These infrared pulses are received by photo receivers which may compute, for example, angle and position information based on the timing of the infrared pulses received. Existing IRGPS systems include, for example, those system currently available from ArcSecond, Inc. of Dulles, Va.
Although desirable results have been achieved using such prior art methods, there is room for improvement. For example, due to the curved nature of components, as well as congestion of the work space arising from lifts, cranes and other tools inherent in manufacturing, it can be difficult and expensive to place all of the required receivers on a component or a tool in the line of sight of at least two transmitters. Moreover, even when this requisite can be satisfied, the positioning system may still not provide optimal position and orientation data for the tool or the component.